Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Science
Science is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Scientific Research. Science is generated every turn, and every Technology on the Tech Tree requires a certain amount of science in order to be completed. When a player researches their first Technology corresponding with a respective historical era, they will then enter that era. Technology The Technology Tree makes a major change in Civilization VII. To make the Technology Tree more dynamic, there is now inclusion of the leaf technology which may be researched, akin to in CivBE. These are Technologies that are simply a sub-category of a larger Technology. Sub-technologies may be researched at the same time as the more major Technologies, and they require less Science to discover. Many leaf technologies may be skipped, though many are important to the prosperity of a civilization. Some sub-technologies are required in order to discover technologies down the line. Satellites Starting in the Atomic Era, particularly after researching Satellites, there is a new element added to the game. This is the Satellite mechanic, which allows for launching of Satellites into orbit. Much of this mechanic is borrowed from the Orbitals mechanic included in Civilization: Beyond Earth. Most upgrades to the Satellites mechanic are included in the Information Era. Satellites may be launched from the Spaceport district in any city (Spaceports are unlocked with the Rocketry technology). Satellites have many different purposes and must be produced by cities; they may not be purchased. A major usage of satellites is for warfare. Starting upon the research of Orbital Weaponry, civilizations may produce satellites that will deal damage to targeted units within their range. There are two ways to defend against offensive satellites: a Defensive Satellite or a Guided Missile. The following satellites are the types of satellites which may be launched: *'Observational Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Reveals the whole map of the Earth. This satellite must be launched before any other satellite may be launched. The first civilization to launch this satellite triggers the beginning of the Space Race. *'Communications Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Increases tourism by a great amount to and from all cities within its range. *'Navigational Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Makes the area within range visible to the civilization that launched it. *'Defensive Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Weaponry technology. May attack enemy satellites to destroy them. *'Laser Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Weaponry technology. May fire upon any enemy unit within its range for a decent amount of damage. *'Missile Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Bombardment technology. May carry up to three nukes and launch them to attack anything within range for a devastating amount of damage. The following are World Wonders that are launched as satellites: *'Hubble Space Telescope:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Increases Science output by 25% and grants a free Spaceport on the tile where it is built. *'International Space Station:' Unlocked with the Nanotechnology technology. Increases Production of Space Projects by 33% in the civilization where it is built, and may be used by other civilizations to increase Science output. Category:Subpages